After Twilight Series
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: Years after Edward left her in New Moon, Bella has a new profession and it involves destroying creatures like him.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. Or the song Bad Touch**

_A zombie. That's all she was now, a heartbroken dying zombie not since he left had she felt alive. So why should she try to keep going?_

_The Darkness was eating her and she wanted it to._

_Bella!_

_She tried to get away from the light that was pulling her back from the beautiful darkness._

_BELLA!_

She gasped as she opened her eyes and closed them back up trying to keep the blinding light of the sun of out them.

_What was that? _She thought to herself as the sound of her name grew closer to her doors.

She sat up as she heard the doors to her room open up and went right back down as she realized who it was.

"Rise and shine princess!" Raul told her opening her curtains. Bella responded by covering her face with her pillow.

"Could you not hear me calling you down the hallway? Anyway you need to get up it's almost five in the afternoon, this is not healthy." He let out a sigh and sat next to her on the bed.

"Healthy? Tell your boss not to send me hunting at three in the morning then." She mumble into her pillow.

Raul merely chuckled.

"Oh you know he only means the best for us and I know you don't want me to say it but I will, ha-"

"DON'T!" Bella yelled stopping him with a hand on his mouth. Raul fought back until he had both her hands behind her head and one hand on her mouth.

"I'm going to finish now, Happy 21st Birthday Bella." He gave her a peck on the cheek and ran away before she could do anything else.

Bella let out a sigh while she got out of her bed.

"Don't understand why they want to celebrate my birthday when nothing good ever happens on it." She mumbled to herself, repressing memories from the last three years.

**

"Is she up yet?" Asked Gabriela checking her make up in one of the kitchen mirrors.

"Yeah took a little bit of wrestling but she's up." Raul told her wondering why they had mirrors in the kitchen, faintly remembering that he lived with a bunch of girls and that it was also the reason why there was a mirror in almost every room in the house.

"Good it's almost five thirty and Michael wants her prepare for the surprise birthday party." Gabriela squealed a little when she heard Bella's groan.

"Damn it woman give some warning next time won't you?" The blonde girl grabbed her chest as if to feel her beating heart but quickly went back to her make up.

"What is wrong with you people? I don't want a party you know I hate those things." Bella told them as she tried to grab the cereal which Raul snatched from her hands.

"Bella darling no eating until the party, we're going to a new restaurant after all, five stars and besides it's your birthday of course we're going to celebrate carino." Raul told her finishing with some Spanish, it drove the ladies wild, unfortunately for Raul (and he was very well aware of this) Bella wasn't any other lady.

"Please tell me that's not my cellphone." Bella gritted her teeth.

She hated when Jason did this, he had endless entertainment stealing her phone, changing the ring tone dropping somewhere in the freaking huge house they all lived in and running away before Bella could catch him.

Gabriela laughed, she liked this song.

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals_

_So let''s.... _

"Help me find that phone." Bella told them running to the living room which could easily sit twenty five people without discomfort.

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel..._

Raul and Gabriela followed her and started to search everywhere in the room, telling Bella it might not be there.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed as she grabbed her phone from behind a bookcase.

"You steal my phone one more time..." She let the threat hang while Jason laughed, she sat down next to Raul while Gabriela was on his other side.

"Bella it's your fucking birthday, live a little I mean now you can officially drink, not that you ever did that before." He said while driving to pick up her gift, it was a joke of sorts but then again what wasn't a joke with him?

"That's right I'm not the one for drinking so why don't we just drop the party?" Bella asked him although she was eying Gabriela and Raul with the same question.

"Funny as if it was up to any of us to let it go, you know perfectly well this was set up by Michael and we won't let it drop and you won't disappoint him." Bella sighed and grunted in accordance.

"Come on let's get you ready." Gabriela told her grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs for a make over session.

Raul let the girls be and returned to the kitchen for his cellphone and notice a text from Michael, with two simple words:

_Code Two._

"Damn." He murmured under his breath and went to get the girls.

"Code two." They all said simultaneously as they met on the stairs.

Code two only meant one thing. This was worse than code one which in itself could get them all kill of not handled properly.

According to code two they all had to regroup back in the house, prepare and go from Micheal's instructions on how to proceed from that point forward.

"Everybody will be here soon we have to set up." Gabriela said running towards the basement.

Bella and Raul followed her as she put in her code and ran inside as soon as the metal doors swung open.

"Raul grab the swords I'll get the guns, Gaby make sure we have enough grenades." Bella told them as they all split up to grab everything.

Bella heard all the cars approaching and ran to meet everyone at the entrance guns in two bags.

"Give me those." Larry told her snatching the bags from her hands.

"Yes Father." Bella told him sarcastically as she saw Megan, Lucas and Dorothy go through the door.

"Everything should be set up in the living room." Bella told them as she grabbed Lucas hand, he smiled and gladly accepted her hand in his.

"Well aren't you glad you're not having a party?" Jason told her as he passed, she hadn't even notice him.

"Shut up." She replied running after him.

**

"You know the protocol be careful and don't piss it off." Michael told them as they got out towards the forest, weapons in hand.

Bella knew the procedure she had done it many times before, locate and kill before it kills you, plain and simple.

She activated her sword before she ran her hand over her necklace as she knew everybody else was doing and waited for the signal.

Through her earpiece she heard the go and the beautiful creature look confuse in the middle of the woods trying to find where the same of blood had come from.

It happened quickly, it always did. Lucas their best fighter stepped out and shot the creature twice before Jason pass the burning sword through it, Bella joined him and together they ripped it apart.

Megan, Dorothy and Gabriela set pieces of wood on fire while everybody else look for more creatures.

"None." Raul confirmed as soon as the creature finished burning.

"Good." Michael told him.

"Let's move out." Everybody got into their cars and drove off.

"Well at least my birthday was exciting." Bella told Lucas as they drove home.

Lucas laughed. "We do that a lot if I remember correctly so the word you're looking for is not exciting is average." He told her as they exit the car.

They stopped when they saw Jason, Raul and Michael draw out their guns to the open garage door.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked them as everybody else join them with weapons.

"There is something in the shadows." Jason told her without looking at her.

They held still for a moment until Bella saw it or rather him.

"Jacob." She said softly.

"Bella what was that? What were you doing?" He asked her, his face a mixture of terror and confusion, he spoke as if they never had stop talking years ago, as if they only saw each other yesterday.

Taking a step forwards and lowering her sword she told him what he dreaded.

"We hunt, what you hunt Jacob. Vampires."

**A/N Hope you liked it this is the intro in what I hope becomes a series with seasons and all many of the 'episodes' I'm planning to do have many shows combine like Buffy the vampire slayer, Charmed,Angel, Supernatural, etc. If you thought it was incomplete that's because it is, this prologue is what I hope becomes the end of season three therefore many of the ideas that I have will be spoil if I give everything away. I don't fully love the name so if you have any suggestion for that it would be great. And one last thing this is a B/E fanfiction Edward is just going to make an entrance later for all those who were wondering about Lucas, for now this is just a Bella fanfiction and what happened to her each year of her life so Edward will not come until much later so sorry :/, any questions? Please pm me or leave it in a review.**

**For my readers of For A Child fear not for I will post a new chapter within next week.**

**Thanks!**

**Lababykarla.**

**PLZ Read And Review.**


End file.
